Different
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Bagian 6: Ia dan kekasihnya itu bagaikan langit dan bumi, yin dan yang, api dan air, hitam dan putih. BL. SenriZero


**Genre:** Sedikit fluff  & romance

 **Pai** r: Shiki X Zero

 **Warning:** Homo/Gay/BL/Shounen-Ai, Typo(s), non-EYD, OOC, Absurd!

 **Kumpulan Cerita Bagian 6:**

 **Different**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero duduk bersandar pada pohon Sakura yang mulai mekar. Kedua kaki panjangnya ia luruskan dan tangannya berada di atas perut. Manik amethyst miliknya menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam yang berwarna biru kehitaman. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan seseorang. Kekasihnya.

 _Blush_

Samar-samar warna merah menghiasi pipinya. Ishh! Mengapa ia mudah sekali tersipu seperti gadis _virgin_? Huh, pantas saja ia menjadi yang ' _di bawah_ ' dalam hubungan ini.

"Ugh, sial."

Zero menutupi wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus dengan telapak tangan. Ya, kekasihnya adalah seorang laki-laki, satu jenis dengannya.

Ia kadang-kadang masih memikirkan bagaimana bisa dirinya dan kekasihnya itu bisa bersama. Padahal mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan. Seperti langit dan bumi, yin dan yang, air dan api, hitam dan putih. Contoh yang paling jelas bisa dilihat dari fisik mereka. Surai perak milik Zero akan terlihat kontras sekali bila disandingkan dengan surai merah marun kekasihnya. _Orbs amethys_ t miliknya yang memancarkan keberanian dan perlawanan berbanding terbalik dengan manik biru es milik kekasihnya yang menyiratkan ketenangan juga kebosanan.

Sifat mereka pun juga jauh berbeda. Tidak seperti dirinya yang _moody_ dan bertempramen buruk, kekasihnya itu hampir tidak menampilkan emosi apapun. Zero yang urak-urakan di luar ternyata memiliki jiwa kebersihan yang tinggi dan teliti berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya yang _careless_. Namun, mungkin karena semua perbedaan itulah mereka dapat bersatu.

Jika Zero sedang _bad mood_ , kekasihnya akan menemaninya dan menanggapi seluruh kekesalan serta sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tatapan menenangkan dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. Jika Zero kesulitan mengerjakan tugas sekolah, kekasihnya akan membantu dan mengajarinya dengan sabar. Jika kekasihnya merusak suatu barang ataupun melukai dirinya sendiri -tanpa sengaja- Zero dengan senang hati menceramahinya panjang lebar seperti ibu-ibu beranak lima. Dan jika Zero kembali dihantui mimpi buruk, kekasihnya akan segera muncul seperti _super_ _hero_ , memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata menangkan sampai ia tertidur serta menjaganya sepanjang malam.

Ah.. jangan lupakan saat ia mengerang kesakitan, kekasihnya akan mengecup seluruh wajah dan lehernya serta mengatakan bahwa rasa sakitnya akan berakhir dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat penuh cinta.

Cup

"Memikirkanku?"

Zero membuka matanya dan memutar kepalanya ke samping kanan. Memandang wajah kekasihnya yang berekspresi teduh hanya untuknya.

" _S-senpai_.."

Pemuda bersurai merah menjulurkan satu tangannya dan memegang dagu Zero. Mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak tahan dengan wajah manismu yang tersipu malu. Kau sengaja ingin menggodaku?"

 _Blush_!

Zero dengan jelas merasakan panas di kedua pipinya. Ia yakin telinganya juga ikut memerah.

" _B-baka_! Tentu saja tidak! Shiki _no baka_!"

 _Smirk_

"Hmm.. Zeroku yang dalam _mode tsundere_ memang yang terbaik."

"Senri Shiki!"

Yang dibentak hanya tertawa kecil. Suara baritonnya terdengar indah. Ikemen!

" _Sorry love_ , tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku jika aku memiliki _uke_ paling manis dan menggemaskan di dunia ini."

 _Pout_

"Ugh, seperti biasa gombalanmu itu menjijikan!"

Zero memajukan bibir _kissable_ miliknya dan menatap tajam Shiki. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lucu.

"Tapi kau mencintai pria dengan gombalan menjijikan ini."

Si perak menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya.

"Cih! Lagipula kenapa aku yang jadi _uke_ huh? Kau bahkan lebih pendek dua inci dariku!"

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih _manly_ dan tampan, juga ukuran penisku dua kali milikmu."

Mata Zero hampir copot dari tempatnya.

"SENRI!"

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_. Ayo pergi, aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran favoritmu."

Zero memaksakan agar ujung bibirnya tidak tertarik ke atas.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Ini untukmu."

Shiki menyodorkan sebuket mawar putih. Kesukaan Zero.

"Brengsek!"

Sulung Kiryuu memeluk ke kasihnya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya di dada bidang itu. Shiki tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Hanya dengan Kiryuu Zero saja ia bisa berbicara lebih dari dua kata, hanya di hadapan _hunter_ itu saja ia bisa menampakan emosinya, dan hanya kepada si perak saja ia merasakan cinta.

" _Happy anniversar_ y yang kedua, Zero- _chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **RnR juseyo~**


End file.
